New Beginnings
by GellsBells
Summary: An AU where Betty and Jughead are two single parents who meet at a local park.
1. chapter 1

Usually it was just her and Juliet at the park. None of the other parents in her neighbourhood seemed to go out to the park, preferring to stay at home, or maybe they were all at the country club she thought with amusement. Kept in a comfortable lifestyle by their wealthy husbands. Betty didn't have such luxury, not since He had left her, no word where he was going, no note, no nothing. She has spent her savings on a private investigator to try and find him, at least make him take on his responsibilities where Juliet was concerned, but there was nothing found and Betty had had to adjust to life as a single parent, moving back in with her parents when she could no longer afford the mortgage.

She still struggled every day to find the balance, her heart ached when she had to leave her little girl during the day with her own mum, while she went to work, but she needed to work, it was a necessity. But days like today where she had a day off made up for them. When she could dedicate herself solely to her.

She was surprised when she saw a little boy, about Juliet's age running into the park, a lone figure strolling carefully behind him, carrying a monkey backpack in his hand.

Juliet was near the boy within seconds, Betty admired her daughter's social skills and confidence in herself. It was one of the things that made her proud as a mum, made her feel like she had done something right along the way.

The man approached the park bench where she was sitting, leaving a generous space between them. Betty stole a glance at him. He must have been around her age, handsome, but not in the classic meaning of the word. There were a set of beauty marks dotted along the side of his cheek, high cheekbones, and soon she found her gaze lingering on his lips.

A laugh from Juliet caught her attention and she shifted her gaze back to the playground. She mentally scolded herself for being so obvious, but she hadn't even been on a date since He left.

"Are you giving mum a day off?" She found herself breaking the silence between them.

"Not exactly," he replied giving her a sad smile. Betty scolded herself for going and putting her foot in it. She had a habit of saying the wrong thing.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

"What about you? Giving Dad the day off?" There was a slight teasing in his tone as he asked her and she offered him a small smile.

"Not exactly." She replied with a quirk of her eyebrow. "It's always my day."

"Yeah I know that feeling." He leant back further on the park bench, relaxing.

They continued to sit on opposite ends of the park bench watching as the two toddlers, chasing each other through the playground. The blonde girl with her hair in pigtails chased while laughing maniacally, as Betty put her hand over her face in mock embarrassment.

"I think it's cute," he said as he watched his son hiding behind the slide, waiting for her to come and find him and upon doing so she let out a loud shriek which had both parents laughing.

"I'm Betty by the way." She held out her hand casually across the bench and he took it eagerly.

"Jughead." She looked at him quizzically as if he must be joking.

"Yeah, it's a nickname but trust me it beats the alternative." He said with a mischievous wink, which made a heat flush Betty's cheeks.

"Which is?" She challenged, shifting a little closer on the park bench.

"You would have to get to know me better before I divulged something like that." Betty was sure that he was flirting with her, she thought she could remember what flirting was like and that this was it.

"You live around here?" She hadn't seen him before.

"Just moved here, from New York City. Pretty embarrassing but I moved in with my kid sister." She shot him a sympathetic look.

"I had to move back in with my parents." Her eyes glancing towards Juliet who was picking up stones and arranging them on a piece of play equipment, the boy soon began copying her.

"Thought there might be more people here."

"People tend to keep themselves here."

"Well good thing I ran into you then." He leant towards her slightly and she felt the flush running up her neck, scolding herself for such a reaction, she was a grown woman for God's sake.

"Yeah." She breathed out meeting his eyes.

"Mummy." Juliet was running over to her, break neck speed as usual, the smaller boy trying desperately to keep up with his new companion.

"Hey Honey," She said as she leant over to capture her daughter's hands in her own.

"Slide." Her daughter exclaimed, before pointing over to the yellow slide in the middle of the playground. She pulled herself up, continuing to hold Juliet's hand, as she turned to Jughead.

"We still need help going down the slide," she explained. As she followed her daughter to the big yellow slide, holding her as she climbed up the structure to the top of the slide. She could see that Jughead was at the bottom, pointing up at her, his son, holding onto him as they both watched. Betty put Juliet on her lap as she sat on the slide, pushing herself off, making a 'whee' sound as Juliet laughed as they whooshed down the slide. As they landed at the bottom, Juliet clapped her hands in delight, as Betty set her down on the ground, as she stood up from the slide.

"See Jackson, that looks like fun doesn't it?" The small boy looked at his dad, sceptical of what he was saying. He then looked up at the slide before looking at his dad again and shaking his head. "I'll come with you." He crouched down low to his level, taking his small hand in his own, stroking it gently with his thumb. The little boy shook his head again, and Jughead nodded, and put his arms out for a hug which Jackson quickly accepted, wrapping his arms around his dad's neck.

Betty watched the exchange, feeling like she was intruding on a private family moment but also felt the ache for Juliet to have something like that, to be able to have her own dad to wrap his arms around her. She blinked back the tears that had started to form and smiled at Juliet, who she felt tugging on her arm ready to move onto something else.

"Would you like to go out for coffee?" She blurted out. It was like her mouth had a mind of it's own sometimes. Apparently all she has to do is have a handsome stranger talk to her and her brain takes a vacation.

"Um, yeah, sure." He was nervously shifting from foot to foot, and Betty was glad she wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"There's a diner near here, I'll give you the address." He looked nervous, "Juliet loves the milkshakes there," she added, trying to make it sound more like a play date then, a real 'date' date.

"Do they do dinner?" He was adjusting the beanie on his head as he asked.

"Yeah?" Her eyes narrowing as she wondered what he was asking.

"Well how about we change coffee to dinner, tonight?" She could hear a hopefulness in his voice and she eagerly nodded her head, before replying casually.

"Yeah sure, I'll just text my mum. Right after the swings," she said quickly as she ran after Juliet who was already running for the swings on the other side of the park, with Jackson soon heading in the same direction.


	2. Chapter 2

He appraised his appearance in the mirror. He had changed about 4 times already, he came back out into the lounge room, where JB and Jackson were playing on the floor.

"What about this?" He asked.

"I'm not sure we are going to need to see a twirl, aren't we Jackson?" She turned to face the little boy who was currently crashing two dinosaurs together complete with sound effects. She started to chant "Twirl, twirl." Clapping her hands, and soon Jackson was joining in, smiling while he played along with the game. Jughead sighed before he gave a half-hearted twirl, to satisfy his sister.

"Well." He held out his arms, gesturing to his clothes.

"I say go with that one. And please tell me you are not going to wear that beanie." He placed his hand on the cap defensively.

"I always wear it, it's part of my look." And that look had not really changed from high school, Jughead had never been one for trends or changing for other people. He was happy in his own skin.

"I say lose it, for tonight. She accepted the name 'Jughead' let's not push it."

"Fine." He pulled the beanie from his head, placing it with great care on the bookshelf next to him. He held out his arms now to be appraised and JB gave him an emphatic thumbs up. "Thanks for looking after Jackson tonight at such short notice."

"Hey no worries, I have no problems hanging out with this little man." She put her arm around the toddler and he leaned into her. Jughead was happy that he and Jackson had JB, a nurturing female as a constant part of his life.

He remembered when he had called her a few months ago, he couldn't stay in New York it reminded him too much of her. He had been sobbing into the phone, Jackson sleeping in his bed in the two bedroom apartment that had felt empty for a year. Louise has been so excited when she saw that little plus on the pregnancy test. They had been trying for so long and it was finally happening for them. They had been both so excited, scared sure, but excited to make their own little family. He had one photo of her and Jackson together before it had all gone wrong. He kept it in a book by his bedside table and had never looked at it since it was taken. Complications from childbirth. That's what it said on the death certificate. That's what he had had to tell her parents when they arrived from overseas, excited to see their daughter and new grandson. Instead only finding a distraught father and tiny son, standing at the entrance to the hospital waiting for someone to pick them up.

JB had helped him load the capsule into the car, had stood by him while she was lowered into the ground, while he held Jackson to his chest so tightly afraid he might lose him too. JB had stayed with him in New York for as long as she could before she had to return to Riverdale, she begged then for him to come with her, make a fresh start, but he wasn't ready to say goodbye not yet. He didn't want to leave 'their' home where he could still faintly smell her scent in their bed.

But soon the small reminders became too much, he felt like he was being haunted by her memory. That she was so close yet he couldn't touch her and the pain continued to build instead of lessening over time.

He had settled into fatherdom easier than he had originally thought. He had friends to help, although they were more 'her' friends than his own and JB visited when she could. And most of all he had Jackson, who gave him purpose, strength and a reason to keep going.

The letter in the post had been the tipping point. Such a simple thing, 'Dear Mrs Louise Jones', he never even opened it. When he fell to the floor with the letter clutched in his hands, sobs racking his body he knew he had to get out, and so he had called JB. Who had drove out that night to collect him and Jackson.

"I still can't believe you asked this girl out." JB still sounded as surprised now as she had when he had told her earlier that day.

"Is that so hard to believe?" JB raised her eyebrows at his response. It was. He had only started leaving the house in the last few months. Venturing out to public spaces. He had been working for an online news site allowing him to complete his research and writing at home. But with the not so gentle encouragement of his sister he had started to venture out more and more. Feeling better and better for it.

"You must like her?" JB teased slightly.

"She's nice, one of the few I've met round here."

"Hey don't you start knocking my town," JB jumped to the town's defense at every opportunity she had. She had moved to Riverdale from Toledo soon after graduating much like Jughead had for New York., both siblings trying to escape the name of their father.

"Well maybe I have found something to like in it." Jughead shrugged, running his hands down the dress shirt he was wearing, contemplating what it would be like with someone else. Whether he was even looking or ready for that, before pushing those thoughts aside and concentrating on the present. He had a date with a pretty girl, that he could focus on for now, the rest could come later.

"I am so excited for you Betty." Veronica was practically bouncing on Betty's bed while she helped her get ready. Juliet was downstairs with Alice baking some cookies, as Alice had insisted on her taking some as a gift. Betty was still sometimes confused by her mum's methods of making friends and keeping up appearances. But by now had learnt that it was far easier to go along with things then to argue.

Veronica had basically invited herself round to help Betty get ready as soon as she found out about the date. Betty had sent her a quick text to let her know and had received a string of emojis and a message that she would be over in 30 mins to help her get ready, despite the fact that it was still 3 hours until he was picking her up and Betty hoped that she did not need that long to make herself presentable.

"You have to wear the blue one," Veronica advised, while examining two shades of lipstick she was having trouble deciding between. "It brings out your eyes." She explained without looking up to see Betty's questioning gaze.

"Yeah, brings out my eyes, and shows off half my chest." Betty replied, holding up the form fitting and very low cut dress in front of her. "It's dinner at Pop's." She picked out another slightly more demure dress, holding it up to her body, liking the way the pastel looked against her pale skin. "Not a candlelit, romantic date. It's Pop's," she added firmly. Veronica looked at her friend's reflection in the mirror and sighed.

"Fine wear the pastel one, but don't coming crying to me if he doesn't ravish you." Veronica crossed her arms across her chest in mock offense.

"Veronica!" Betty exclaimed, a blush immediately spreading across her cheeks at the thought of him, doing anything of the sort.

"Ah Ha." Veronica pointed an accusatory finger at Betty. "You're blushing, Miss 'It's just a casual get together, he's not that cute'. I knew you were downplaying it."

"Veronica, I'm already nervous enough as it is, if I even think about anything along the lines of..." She let the sentence run off, the heat on her cheeks intensifying.

"Sex, Betty, you can say the word."

"Okay I'm not even thinking about," she lowered her voice slightly "Sex, at this point." Betty turned away from Veronica to examine herself in the mirror again, it was a lie, she had thought about it, when she had returned his phone to him after entering her number, her fingers brushing slightly against his as he took it from her.

"How long has it been?" Veronica, did not mess around with pleasantries, the complete opposite of Betty, maybe that was why they were such close friends.

"Almost two years." Betty mumbled under her breath, knowing that Veronica knew full well how long it had been.

"There is no way you are counting that hookup with Reggie Mantle at our wedding, I won't allow it." Veronica got up from the bed to stand by Betty, joining her friend in looking at her reflection. "I just want you to be happy Betty. That's all me and Archie want." She leant her head against Betty's shoulder. "You deserve it." Her hand was around Betty's other shoulder rubbing gently as she offered a sad smile which Betty recognised well, she had been receiving it from everyone since He had left.

Veronica startled at a sudden thought.

"You haven't even told me his name?" She hadn't, just skirted around the question, she was trying to get over the oddness of it herself before she told the hyper critical Veronica Lodge.

"It's Jughead." Veronica burst into laughter at the name, holding her side with one arm while she braced herself with the other on Betty's vanity. She tried to say something before the giggles overtook her completely. She was soon gasping to try and regain her breath.

"Oh Betty." Another deep breath. "You sure know how to pick them," she said, shaking her head.


	3. Chapter 3

The doorbell rang and Betty looked nervously towards Veronica and her mum, Alice. They were in the sitting room, Betty had on the pastel dress, her hair falling to her shoulders in blonde waves, framing her face. Veronica's smile read encouragement and Alice nodded towards the cookies that were sitting on the table. Betty knew there was an alternative motive to Alice baking the cookies. She wanted him to come in. Betty groaned inwardly at the thought of him being grilled by both Veronica and her mother. It would almost guarantee that he would be running for the hills before they had even had their first date.

She moved towards the door, throwing them both a look of warning to stay where they were, for all the good that it would do her. She opened the door to find him standing there, dressed in a dress shirt and tie, a little over the top for Pop's perhaps, but it had her rethinking that dark blue dress Veronica had suggested after all. He looked handsome, different to how he had at the park, more nervous and hesitant as if his confidence had waned since their first meeting. He gave her a shy smile.

"You look nice," he said appreciatively and Betty felt the butterflies in her stomach go into overdrive at his words. "Very nice," he added lowering his tone slightly.

She bit her bottom lip nervously when he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"My sister helped. Trust me I am not usually this fashionable." She laughed at his words and she swore she saw a blush cross his cheeks. "Also you look very nice tonight." Then it was her turn to blush.

"Thank you and remind me to thank your sister." She whispered back to him.

"Jackson helped too."

"Well I'll thank them both."

"Would you like to come in?" Betty jumped slightly at the voice to the side of her, Alice was standing beside her with the plate of cookies in her hand. She was too wrapped up in her own special moment to notice. Betty looked into Jughead's eyes pleading with him to say no as if she had some kind of telekinesis.

"Sure." He stepped through the doorway and Betty looked up to the sky for some kind of help before shutting the door. Veronica was smirking already, and Alice was lifting the plate full of chocolate chip cookies to Jughead urging him to take one.

"We don't want to spoil our dinner mum." Betty said sharply.

"Nonsense Betty, would you like a coffee, Jughead?" Betty noticed her mother struggling with the name as if it sounded foreign on her tongue. Betty had already asked her mum not to be weird about the name.

"Yes, please." She was glad he had manners, and Alice seemed to as what Betty swore was a genuine smile cross her face.

Alice clasped her hands in delight and made her way to the kitchen where Betty knew she already had a fresh pot brewed and ready to go. Jughead took a seat in the armchair near where Veronica was perched on the couch and she moved forward like a spider who had just caught a fly in her web. Jughead slunk back in the armchair before looking nervously from Betty to Veronica and back to Betty as a realisation dawned on him that he had just walked into an interrogation.

"So Jughead, what do you do?" Veronica asked, as Jughead bit into his cookie. Quickly chewing the mouthful and swallowing.

"I write for an online news journal," he replied.

"And is that profitable?" She pressed further, leaning in from her position.

"It pays the bills."

"And you live with your sister?" He swore it was like she never even blinked, her dark eyes piercing into his own, and he could feel a sweat developing on his brow.

"I do, just for now, still settling in here." The embarrassment of having to live with your sister while you sorted your life out still weighed heavily on him, no matter how many times she told him it was no bother.

"So you're not going to just up and leave." Veronica's eyes pierced through him, her stare intensifying as she waited for his answer.

"Okay," Betty interrupted, pulling Jughead up from his chair. "20 questions is over for tonight, we need to go." She was quickly ushering him towards the front door. Passing by a stunned Alice who was returning from the kitchen with the coffee and cups. Betty was impressed she had brought out the fancy dinnerware.

"Where are you going? He hasn't even had his coffee." Alice started to follow them to the door as Betty quickened her pace, practically dragging her date behind her.

"Next time mum." Betty pushed Jughead out of the door as he managed a quick wave with the hand that was not currently secured around one of the most delicious cookies he had ever had in his life. Betty took a deep breath as she leant her back up against the front door shut behind her.

"Your friend Veronica, is a little intense." Understatement of the year.

"Yeah, she just cares really, but sometimes it's a little much."

"But these cookies," he held up the half eaten cookie in his hand a smile spreading across his face. "Are amazing."

"I'll sneak you some out when we get back, but let's get going before you get dragged back in there." Betty could already see her mum and Veronica peeking through the curtains the two of them as subtle as a sledgehammer.

"Agreed." He nodded eagerly, Betty waving at the curtains that were quickly closed at being seen.

They had made small talk in his car on the way over to Pop's, he told her a little more about his work and Betty mainly gushed over Juliet, which inevitably led to Jughead gushing about Jackson. They felt comfortable already around each other which put Betty at ease, but there was that nagging question in the back of her mind. What about Jackson's mum? And she wondered if he had the same questions about Juliet's father.

He opened the car door for her and the diner door and Betty checked off the mental checklist in her mind of qualities that she was looking for in a partner, gentleman, check. She automatically went to the booth where her and Juliet would usually sit, she took a seat and was only slightly disappointed when he took the one opposite her instead of sharing the same side of the booth. She shrugged it off reasoning that it would be better for conversation if they could face each other.

"So what's good here?" He grabbed the menu from the table and started to take a quick look through, his stomach already grumbling at the prospect of food.

"Well, like I said the milkshakes are one of a kind. They will ruin you permanently for all other milkshakes and if you like burgers-"

"Like burgers?" He held a hand to his chest in mock insult. "Betty, I adore burgers, I would go so far as to say I love burgers. In fact one time Louise and I -" he paused as the memory hit him full force, their late night road trip to get burgers from a place outside of New York because he had read about some place in a random blog, that had a burger challenge and she could never say no to him when it concerned his stomach.

Betty reached her hand out across the booth, capturing his which was still holding the menu, and stroking it lightly. "Sorry I," he stumbled over his words. Not sure what he was apologising for, or if he even needed to.

"It's okay." Her voice was gentle and soothing. "Do you want to talk about it?" Betty didn't want to pry. She didn't want to push too hard too fast, putting her foot in her mouth as she so often did. She could see the sadness in his eyes and knew then that she was the ex, Jackson's mum. Betty knew all too well the pain when you almost forgot that the other person wasn't still around. That they were no longer a permanent fixture of your life and what were suppose to be happy memories only caused pain. "Let's order some burgers and milkshakes, we can't go wrong." She smiled back at him and he nodded silently.

Betty raised her hand to motion for the waitress, as Jughead continued to let her hand rest over his, taking refuge in the human contact and the sense of safety and belonging that it provided.

He could hear Betty ordering in the background, and the menu being pulled away from him as he let it go. He urged himself to return to the present, to pull himself back from the dark spiral that he had so often let himself fall into thinking about what could have been.

"My ex, Richie, left me over a year ago." Betty stated, and Jughead looked up to meet her eyes at the confession. "Juliet was 6 months, when he left. There was no note, no phone call, it was like he disappeared one night and just never came back." He continued to stare at her, listening intently as she twisted up her napkin in her hands on the table. "I always thought he would just come back. One day I would come home and there he would be waiting for me, would tell me how sorry he was and we would be a happy family. But that never happened."

The waitress placed their milkshakes on the table and Betty gratefully took hers, stirring the liquid and pushing the cream down under the surface. "Eventually I hired a private investigator, almost every last penny went into trying to find him. I wasn't sure I even wanted him back by that point but I felt he owed it to Juliet, to be a part of her life, just -" she gave a loud sniff and Jughead noted that she had started to cry, a tear splashing onto the table between them. "I wanted him to take some responsibility. I wanted him to love her as much as I did. And -" her fingers tightly gripped the napkin pressing the paper into her palm, hard. "They couldn't find him, last credit card transaction was in Mexico and then the trail went cold."

She leant over to take a sip of her milkshake, closing her eyes as she let the sweetness roll over her tongue, as she lost herself in the sensation before pulling herself back together. She opened them again to see him watching her, his expression something she couldn't quite make out. "Anyway, I moved back in with mum, couldn't afford the house anymore and it's been the three of us ever since." She felt relief wash over her as if a weight had been lifted just by telling her story. A nervous laugh erupted from her lips. "Probably not exactly first date conversation but -"

"I'm sorry." His voice was soft and gentle.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says." She leant forward, "but secretly I feel like they are thinking how did she not see it coming. How could she not know he was unhappy."

"We like to think the people we love, love us back. That the way we treat others is the way that they are going to treat us. And you're a good person, Betty. The world seems to take some sick kind of pleasure in screwing over those who are good and kind."

"Here come our burgers." Betty noticed the waitress approaching their table and was flashing that brilliant smile at him again and he found himself smiling back at her in response on reflex.

"Great, I'm starving."

"Me too." Betty agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note:_ _Now I am not really happy with this chapter but I have re-written so many, many times and I just needed to get it written and posted before it drove me insane, so I apologise in advance._ _I think I kind of dug myself into a bit of a hole I couldn't get out of and this is the result._

"So I arrive at the house and all I can hear inside is screaming." He was leaning over towards her, his elbows braced on the table, head resting on his hands listening intently to her story. "So I open the door and Juliet has just puked all over her Louboutin shoes." He was laughing out loud as she recounted her story of Veronica babysitting a 9 month old Juliet. Betty gave a snort herself, immediately clamping her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. "My darling daughter had just ruined a thousand dollar pair of shoes. And that was Veronica's first experience of baby sitting."

"So has she volunteered again?" He took a fry from her plate which she had already pushed towards him when he finished his own meal. A sheepish smile on his face as he accepted her offer.

"Yeah, but only if Archie is helping." Betty rolled her eyes. Archie was so much more confident with kids. But she guessed that came with being a teacher. "And I never hear the end of how Juliet destroyed her favourite shoes."

"They sound like good friends." He envied her for a moment, having these people around her but given what that bastard had done to her she deserved all the friends in the world. How someone could abandon their child had always been beyond him.

"They are the best," Betty smiled fondly. "They have been there for me through all the drama. Do you have friends back in New York?" She cast her eyes downward as she asked the question, not wanting to force questions too much on his past, but still wanted to know more about him.

"Not really, they weren't ever really my friends. They were hers." The text messages from them had all stopped shortly after he arrived in Riverdale, he guessed it was out of sight out of mind. He couldn't blame them really he had never been the life of the party that had always been Louise. Now he wasn't their problem anymore, that responsibility now laid with his sister.

"Oh" Betty seemed at a loss for where to go next. She desperately wanted to ask more about, her, but managed to hold her tongue on that subject. "But you have your sister right?"

"Yeah JB is one in a million, we have had to stick together. Our dad isn't exactly on the up and up." He admitted reluctantly. The last person he wanted to bring up tonight was his father.

"Sounds ominous." Betty leaned further forward, inviting him to tell her more. He paused considering what to tell her. Your father's criminal history and gang related activities was usually not something you volunteered on a first date. Especially not to a girl like Betty Cooper.

"Petty theft. Some other things, but I don't want to scare your off." Petty theft hardly even covered the amount of dodgy dealings and bad decisions that his father had been making all his life. It had been what drove their mum away. She had cut ties with all of them when he was eleven and JB was six. He supposed that he couldn't blame her really for wanting out. He only wished that she had taken him and JB with her. It had made the two siblings each other's only family that they could depend on.

"Please after the information dump I gave you earlier tonight, I think you would only be evening up the score." Betty teased.

"Maybe another night." Betty nodded. She wanted there to be another night, she wanted several more nights. She had at first to be honest been attracted to his looks and then further enamoured with watching him as a father. His interactions with Jackson showed a sensitive kind side. Now after the time spent together in this old booth at Pop's Betty could feel that familiar tug in her heart when he smiled at her and she couldn't resist smiling in return.

"So there is something I have been wanting to ask you." She was nibbling on her bottom lip nervously, always afraid of putting herself out there in case of rejection. "I know it's short notice but it's Juliet's birthday this weekend and so far the only other kids there will be my niece and nephew." Betty had tried to make friends in the neighbourhood to no avail. " I thought it would be nice if she had a friend there. If you and Jackson came, it would be nice. And JB as well." she added excitedly, thinking of the joy on her daughter's face at some new people to meet and make friends with.

"I would really like that, I'm sure Jackson would to. And JB wants to meet you so."

"Great, just a warning though Veronica, my mum and my sister will be there. If you thought Veronica was bad the three of them together is a force to be reckoned with."

"I notice you didn't tell me that first," he said and she shrugged her shoulders at him in apology."I guess I'll just have to keep you by my side to protect me."

*

As they walked together up to her front door she had to restrain herself from reaching out to grasp a hold of his hand. Already it seemed so natural to her. They stopped outside her door, and she could see her mum sneaking a look through the curtains. She looked back up at him, as he shifted from foot to foot, seemingly unsure of what to do.

"I had a really nice time." She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. She gripped the blue pastel dress' skirt between her fingers, twisting the material as she examined him carefully.

"Me too." He spoke softly, smiling at her, making those butterflies that she had been keeping at bay all night rise up. She wanted him to close the distance between them. She glanced at his lips, her heart racing a little. What was the typical etiquette on a first date, could you kiss someone on a first date? Did you have to ask permission? She scolded herself for being so silly.

He knew what she was waiting for he could tell the way her eyes kept flicking to his lips. Her tongue flicking out to wet her own lips drawing his attention to how pink they were, even after her lipstick had worn off.

His thoughts halted as she rose to her tiptoes pressing her lips gently against his. Her arms wrapping around his torso to bring him closer. She tasted like the strawberry milkshake she had had at Pop's. She moved her hands to wrap around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue moving against his lips seeking permission. His tongue sought out her own and he continued to move his lips against hers. Breathing her in. He hadn't felt something like this in months, a year, a year since…

He pulled away abruptly as there was an ache in his gut. Guilt.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have -" she started to apologise at the abrupt loss of contact.

"No it's just -" he felt as though he had lost himself for a moment. There had been so many that during his dinner with Betty where he found himself not thinking of her. She had dominated his thoughts taking up residence in his mind for so long that it was strange not to think of her. And then the guilt would hit, guilt that he had forgotten her. That he had lost her all over again. Maybe the date with Betty had been a mistake. Taking the plunge too early. But it was the first time since Louise that he had felt anything like what he had felt before. He had felt ready until spending time with Betty that night reminded him of spending time with her, of spending time with another person who made you feel something.

"It's been a long time." he finished. His hand rubbing the small of her back as he could see the self doubt flash in her eyes. She took a deep breath before meeting his gaze again and he could see the concern in her eyes. Eyes so deep and gentle they made you want to confess our deepest darkest secrets and he could feel that they were about to claim their next victim.

"If you want to talk about-"

"Louise." he breathed, feeling the weight on his shoulders lessening just by uttering her name.

"If you do. I'm a good listener." He didn't doubt that Betty was a great listener. He could already imagine that she was the one that people went to when they needed a shoulder to cry on, that she would carry another person's burden in a heartbeat, just to give them a reprieve. He knew because that was how Louise had been as well.

"She was my wife. Jackson's mom." He found his grip tightening around the material of her shawl that was draped around her shoulders. The tears were already starting to burn behind his eyes as he decided on his words. "She-" he choked on the words, his voice stilted by a cry he was trying to restrain. Betty's hand was on his upper arm rubbing gently, as her face softened in empathy. He took another breath before he managed to force the words out of his mouth. "She's gone. She died." The tears flowed now, staining his cheeks. Betty clung to him tighter as she pulled him into an embrace he rested his head on her shoulder as the sobs shook his body. He could hear her gentle shushes as he imagined she had done to Juliet on numerous occasions. Her hand moving against his back, the gentleness of her touch taking the edge off the pain of a wound that would never close.

"She was so good Betty," he mumbled into her shoulder. "She didn't deserve it. She was so happy. She had finally gotten everything she wanted. A real family and then -" his words trailed off into sobs as they continued to stand there on her mom's front porch her holding him as he clung to her his cries finally subsiding.

"I'm so sorry, Jug," she whispered breaking the silence between them. He pulled away from her as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket reluctantly breaking their embrace.

"Yeah," he mumbled in return. A year gone by and he still was not sure how to have the conversation with people about her. He wanted to tell Betty more, he did now that she knew, but not now and not here.

"We can go slow," she said reassuringly. "Or if what you need is a friend. I can be that." He wasn't sure how Betty would react, maybe that's why he had avoided telling her. He wasn't sure whether it would be too much. She had already been through so much herself she deserved something simple, not someone who was still carrying this weight on his shoulders.

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you this weekend then." He was eager to change the subject anything to shift the focus.

"Yeah." she replied as she gave his hand one final squeeze before he broke contact, leaving her standing there as he made his way back to his car. Looking at her again briefly before he got in. His head and heart a mess of emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Note: sorry this has taken me so long to update, thank you for everyone's reviews, favourites and follows. I really appreciate them all._**

Jughead gripped the steering wheel tightly as he sat in his car outside of JB's trailer. Why had he done that? Blurted out everything that he had been trying so hard to keep close to his chest Well he knew why. It was her trusting eyes they sucked him in, made him feel safe, secure. He had gotten so used to bottling up everything. Scared that if he did finally let it all go that he would go back to how he was in New York and he didn't want Jackson to ever see him like that again. So consumed by his own grief that he almost forgot how to be a father. Repeated the mistakes of his own.

He took a deep breath before he put his key into the lock of the door to JB's trailer and just prayed that she hadn't waited for him. All he wanted to do tonight was crawl up in his bed and watch his son sleep in his cot next to his own bed.

"Wasn't sure if you would be coming home tonight?" Apparently no such luck. He noticed the suggestive raising of her eyebrow as she asked.

"I told you not to wait up for me." He shrugged the jacket off his shoulders hanging it on on the coat rack before beginning to move to his and Jackson's room.

"You're not going to tell me how it went." He turned to face JB and watched as her face changed from one of barely contained excitement to concern within a matter of seconds. "What happened?" She tapped the space on the couch next to her urging him to take a seat. He sighed loudly as he did so. JB had always been able to tell what he was thinking just by looking at him. They had been through so much together that their connection and relationship had only strengthened over the years.

"I told her about Louise," he confessed as JB made a sound of understanding.

"That's good. Right?" He could hear the hesitation in her voice. He gave a short laugh at her question as he remembered what had followed the reveal.

"Then I started crying on her shoulder for a good 10 minutes."

"And…" She pressed further. Jughead threw his hands up in the air.

"And it was embarrassing. She probably thinks I'm broken or something. The last thing that she needs in her life right now is a broken man." He leant forward to cradle his face in his hands as JB put her arm around her brother.

"Jug, don't be ridiculous," she chided.

"Maybe I should cancel going to the birthday party," he muttered going to rise from the couch. The weight of her hand on his shoulder stilled his movement.

"What birthday party?"

"Betty invited us all to Juliet's birthday this weekend, but maybe I should let her know we can't make it." He went to take his phone out of his pocket before JB stopped him.

"Nope no way." JB turned on the couch to face him. Taking his hand in her own he looked up to meet her eyes. She had their mom's eyes, deep and kind. He brushed those thoughts away. That last thing he needed was to have those memories rising to the surface.

"Look, I know you Jug. This isn't about embarrassment or showing your emotions to her. You're feeling guilty." He closed his eyes as he felt that wave of emotion start to rise up in him again at the mention of the word. "This is the first time you've been on a date since Louise. The first time you've had a good time with someone else. And maybe you feel like in some way you're betraying Louise by doing that." He looked away from her, knowing she was right, and she just squeezed his hand tighter. It was the first time in a long time that he had found himself imagining a different future for him and Jackson. Another family.

"So you are trying to create distance where there isn't any. Louise was a wonderful person we all loved her, we all still love her. But she wouldn't want you to do this to yourself Jug. She would want you and Jackson to be happy, and you know that." He felt the tears starting to well up again. He tried to blink them away. JB sighed and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm scared JB. Really scared. Of letting myself-" he paused trying to formulate his ideas in his own head but moving past the emotions that were swelling up in him was hard. "Care for someone again and losing them."

"I know. But we can't live our lives in fear can we? Besides at this stage it is just a getting to know someone, going out for dinner having a birthday party, meeting some friends. I think it will be good for you, and more importantly for Jackson." He pulled back from their embrace at the mention of his son's name. It was true he owed it to Jackson. JB was watching him expectantly waiting for his nod of agreement.

"When did you get so wise?"

"Come on I've always been the wise, all knowing one. I'm just glad you are finally admitting it."

"So we are going to this birthday party then?"

"You bet your ass we are." JB rose from the couch holding out her hand for him to grip and she pulled him up. "Now go get some beauty sleep because tomorrow we are going to get this little girl a birthday present. What do little girls like anyway?"

*

"So he is still coming then?" Veronica asked as she sipped on her latte. Betty wouldn't be surprised if their was a little something extra in her coffee today. Veronica Lodge did not do children's birthday parties at least not without a little Dutch courage to get her through it.

"He said he was going to. His sister and Jackson are coming as well."

"Wow so you are really going to let Mama Cooper have another crack at him." Betty sighed heavily as she arranged the cupcakes on the stand in front of her. She knew her mom could be intimidating but really her heart was in the right place.

"I've told Mom and Pol to behave themselves. Actually I probably need to tell you as well." She mused reminded that Veronica to the uninitiated could be just as terrifying.

Veronica rolled her eyes before a sly smile spread across her lips. "And will you be behaving yourself?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Veronica." Betty scolded. Then in a lower whisper just in case there was anyone else nearby. "He told me his wife died." Betty was still processing that bombshell. She had phoned Veronica as soon as she got inside. She needed to tell someone, get some advice. Alice had trailed along behind her as she had walked to her room. Asking questions and wanting every detail about him. She had told her that everything had gone well, but she wasn't sure where things were at, what it all meant just yet. She had seen the disappointment on her mom's face at her answer and had quickly tried to appease her by saying that she had invited him and his family to Juliet's birthday party and the glimmer of hope that she saw in her mom's eyes had made her smile. She knew her mom wanted her to be happy. She didn't want her daughter to make the same mistakes that she had. She had made her excuses and closed her door, before calling Veronica. Veronica had been sympathetic her tone reflecting this and Betty imagined that her face had looked much like it did now.

"But you kissed?"

"Yeah like an idiot I went blundering in there putting my mouth on him while he's grieving." She put her head in her hands. "I'm a horrible person." Veronica took a hold of her hands pulling them away gently from Betty's face.

"You are the furthest thing from a horrible person I know." Veronica continued to keep her eyes locked on Betty until she nodded along with her. "And you said he kissed you back. I think there may be hope yet." Betty wanted to let herself get caught up in the excitement of possibly having a new 'someone' in her life. But the past had made her cautious and knowing that he too had grief he needed to work though had only complicated matters further.

"Well for now I am happy to just be there and for Juliet to have a friend as well." Betty plastered on that winning smile and returned her attention to the bunting, finally satisfied of it's placement.

"Tell me Betty," Veronica drawled from the other side of the room. "Are all men children?" Betty turned towards Veronica unsure why she was asking until she saw the scene that Veronica was watching in the garden. The three children watching eagerly as Jason and Archie were bouncing on the finally assembled jumping castle.

"We're just testing it." She could hear Jason shouting out to her sister, Polly. Betty shook her head at the two grown men bouncing with delight in the inflatable fairy princess castle.

"Let's just hope they don't pop it before the children have a go." Betty replied. Juliet had always enjoyed the jumping castle at the Riverdale annual fair. They would almost spend the whole day on it, Juliet screaming out in delight as they held hands and bounced. When Betty became too tired to keep going she would tag in Archie, who in turn would tag Veronica, until it was Betty's turn again. She would swear on those days Juliet had boundless energy and once they were home and Juliet was safely in her bed. The three of them would crash on the couch and fall asleep while a movie played out in front of them. Juliet would be up again bright and early the next morning again pointing excitedly to the car and they would do it all over again.

So when she had been organising Juliet's birthday she just knew she had to get her one of her very own. Not that Juliet or the other kids had managed to have had a go yet not with the two men 'testing' it for them.

"I'm going to go sort them out." Veronica announced as she put down the garland that she had been hanging above the window and strutting out to the garden. Betty laughed to herself as Jason and Archie both stopped as soon as she was out there, slowly moving off the castle as she continued to scold them both, a sheepish expression on both of their faces. The three children soon replaced them jumping and bouncing around while their delighted squeals and giggles were music to Betty's ears.

*

"You ready to go." JB shouted from the lounge of her modest trailer to her brother who was still in the spare bedroom. She swore he took longer to get ready than she did. Then again she wasn't trying to impress anyone like he was. Jackson was running from one room to another, peeking his head in each doorway, before letting out a laugh and running away again. She outstretched her arms and he ran towards her gripping tightly around her neck as she leant down to blow raspberries on his exposed tummy, while he squealed in delight.

Jughead emerged from the spare room, finally and was tapping his foot anxiously. "I look okay right?"

"You look fine." JB let Jackson down again and he ran towards Jughead holding onto his legs as Jughead bent down to pick him up.

"Thanks although I am pretty sure I am going to be upstaged by this handsome little man." He adjusted the mini bowtie that Jackson was wearing as he had finally relented in JB dressing him for the party in the mini suit she had bought for him while shopping for Juliet's present.

"And you said he wouldn't wear it." She said accusingly, giving him a pointed look.

"Yeah, yeah." Jackson pulled Jughead's beanie from his head before placing it on his own grinning from ear to ear. "Completes the look hey little buddy."

"You're nervous." JB was right again.

"Yeah." He admitted knowing there was no point denying it.

JB rubbed his arm, "Look it will be fine." He nodded, not convinced himself.

"Car." Jackson shouted pointing excitedly at the front door.

"Yep we are going in the car." Jackson started clapping in response. Jughead pressed a kiss to the top of his now beanie covered head before making his way to the front door. Before remembering Juliet's present. "JB can you grab the present from my desk. Got my hands full."

"Got it." she shouted from his room. "Now let's get this show on the road."

*

Alice had insisted on baking another batch of chocolate chip cookies despite Betty's argument that they already had more than enough sweets. She was dreading the sugar high and inevitable crash that the kids would have after eating all these sweets.

"You said he liked my cookies." Alice argued pulling the tray out of the oven before carefully removing them and placing them on the cooling rack. Betty rolled her eyes. Alice Cooper had not let up. Granted he was the first date that she had had since Richie had left. Sure Veronica had tried to set her up with every eligible bachelor that crossed her path but Betty had always managed to find an excuse or pull out last minute much to Veronica's dismay and frustration.

But Veronica was determined and once she had recruited Alice as well into her mission to find Betty a boyfriend the two had become almost unbearable. Now with Jughead coming to the birthday party Alice had pulled out all the stops. Betty had still not shared everything with her mom about what had happened that night. What he had told her or her own promise to take things at his pace.

The doorbell rang and Betty pointed her finger at her mom. "Please do not interrogate him." She moved towards the front door before turning back towards her mother. "Or his sister," she added and Alice huffed crossing her arms over her chest rolling her eyes.

She was pleased to see him at the door. Standing next to him was a younger woman in a burgundy sweater and jeans. She shared the same dark locks and green eyes as her brother.

"Hey, Jug." She greeted him, trying to level out her voice. Before turning her attention to the young woman. "JB?" JB held out her hand and Betty took it shaking it briefly before looking down at the little boy dressed in what she assumed were his best clothes, a smart little bowtie finishing the look. She bent down in front of him. "Jackson you are looking very smart today," she said brightly. Jackson gave a shy smile before turning towards Jughead's legs and hiding his small face.

"We are going through a shy phase." Jughead explained as he crouched down to face Jackson placing a hand on his shoulder. "You remember Betty from the park." He shook his head, before briefly looking at Betty and hiding his face again.

"Jackson." Betty said softly, and he turned towards the sound of his name still gripping onto Jughead's jeans. "Juliet is in the back garden. I am sure she would love to see you. And we have a castle." Her voice a whisper. His eyes widened at her words and Jughead nodded his head encouragingly. Jackson loosened his grip on the material and Jughead and Betty stood back up. Jackson held his hand in the air and Jughead took the small hand in his own leading Jackson into the house.

"My mom's in the kitchen." Betty said leading the three guests into the kitchen. "Everyone else is outside." The scent of freshly baked goods hit her as she entered the kitchen. Alice spun around from placing the cookies on the cooling rack to face Betty and her guests. "Mom. You remember Jughead." She could still see her mum stiffen a little at the name. "This is his sister JB and his son Jackson." JB held her hand out again much as she had done when greeting Betty at the front door but Alice instead pulled her into an embrace.

"So good to meet you." She released a stunned JB from her embrace and Betty mouthed a quick sorry before Alice bent down to address the youngest Jones. "You are looking very smart today little man." Jackson gave a repeat performance of his shy act as Alice rose again to her feet. "Let me introduce to the rest of the family." She took JB's hand and began to lead her to the garden. "Betty can you and Jughead get some more chairs for me?"

"Don't we have enough?" Betty asked.

"Just two more, they're in the spare room."

"I should introduce our guests though." Betty argued and her mum shooed her away.

"I can do that Betty." Alice smiled sweetly and Betty knew that look. It wasn't the first time the Coopers had hosted a party. Betty could remember in her high school days when her mom and dad were still working for the register the many parties that they had to network as well as gather further sources for the paper.

JB bent down to take Jackson's hand. He looked up at her. "Let's go have a look at that castle." He gave a nod and let JB lead him away from the kitchen leaving Betty and Jughead alone, which Betty was almost certain was her mom's plan all along. They both looked at each other, having not spoken besides a few text messages back and forth in regards to details for the party. Mainly her making sure he was still okay to come.

"So your mom is subtle." A shy smile crossed his face and Betty noticed just how much Jackson looked like him.

"As a sledgehammer." Betty deadpanned.

His eyes wandered over to the source of the heavenly smell that permeated the room they were in. "Are those more of her cookies?"

"Yeah." Betty picked one up it was still warm to the touch. She held it out to him. "She made them special for you." He took the cookie from her fingers as a blush spread across his cheeks.

He slowly chewed the cookie, as she watched him. He was wearing the beanie she had seen him in when they first met. Back when things weren't as complicated as they were now. "I'm sorry about the other night." His voice was low and quiet, and Betty shook her head.

"You don't need to apologise." She busied herself adjusting some napkins on the kitchen bench straightening them when they were already perfectly straight.

"I dropped a bombshell on you and then didn't speak to you about it. And I don't think sobbing on your shoulder for 10 minutes on your front porch counts." Betty moved towards him. Her hand resting gently on his arm, squeezing as he looked up from his feet to meet her eyes.

"You shared what you felt comfortable sharing." Her hand was moving across his forearm now and he could feel himself get lost in that sensation. The soothing qualities that her touch offered to him were tempting and familiar. "We should get out there, before they start interrogating your poor sister."

He nodded in agreement as her hand left him and he followed her out to the garden.

*

"So Jug-Head?" The resemblance between Alice Cooper and her eldest daughter Polly was uncanny. Even the way they pronounced his name was eerily similar and he felt his body stiffen in response. He looked desperately for Betty who had left his side only for a moment to get some more refreshments, staying true to her promise of sticking by his side for most of the afternoon. "Betty tells me you're a writer?"

"Yep online articles mainly." He answered quickly, his eyes now searching for JB who seemed to busy playing with the kids. Jackson had finally loosened his grip on her hand and was joining Juliet in chasing the older girls whose bright red hair glistened in the afternoon sun. There was no doubt that they had inherited their looks from their father. They were stalking each other around the garden, roaring at each other, before running away to hide behind trees. JB carefully following behind Jackson who was still at times a little unsteady on his feet and JB being the dutiful aunt never let him out of her sight.

"Betty used to write for the school paper." Polly advised. "She was obsessed in her senior year. We thought she would continue to write when she left for college, she studied it for a while. Before she met, him." The distaste as she said it let Jughead know who she was referring to. It was as if by not naming him they had given him this power over their lives. "If anyone hurt my baby sister again."

"I like Betty," he answered quickly. "I wouldn't think of hurting her."

"Hey man, can you help me with something?" Jughead closed his eyes in relief when he felt the strong hand of Archie Andrews resting on his shoulder. By all Betty's descriptions Archie was a nice guy and Jughead needed an escape from another line of questioning from Betty's caring but intimidating sister.

"Are you the next in line to interrogate me?" He joked as Archie pulled him away from the group over towards the cooler full of drinks offering a soda to Jughead who took it gratefully before he took one for himself.

"I think you have had enough interrogations to last you a lifetime. Actually thought you deserved a bit of a break."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He noticed that Betty had now returned from the kitchen setting down her plate of cakes before she was pulled away by Hailey and Candice, Juliet and in turn Jackson following close behind. She toed off her shoes and was soon bouncing along with the children, her laugh ringing out among the giggles of the children. Jughead felt that pull at his heart again as he watched them. She looked happy, they all did. JB was soon there as well pulling Jackson up with her. He couldn't help the smile that was beginning to spread across his face. He was glad that he had listened to his sister after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey Everyone, Sorry this has taken so long to update. I got a little stuck in the direction of the story and the party scene was getting on top of me. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited. I appreciate every single one of you!**

Veronica stood in front of the jumping castle her arms crossed in defiance as she watched her best friend bouncing in the inflatable death trap. "There is no way I am getting on there." Veronica Lodge would never be seen dead jumping inside a inflatable princess castle. Betty bounced with Juliet holding tightly to her hand trying to jump high and higher with each bounce.

"Come on Auntie Ronnie." Betty's teased taking on a sing song quality that she knew drove Veronica crazy.

"Please Auntie Ronnie." The twins chorused after Betty.

"I told you not to call me that Betty." There was a warning in her tone and Betty merely poked out her tongue in response as Veronica started to toe off her shoes. She placed the camera down gently on the table as she huffed in resignation as she shakily made her way onto the jumping castle. She was flat on her bottom within seconds. Betty hid her laugh behind her hand while Juliet squealed and soon was climbing over Veronica instigating an impromptu 'stacks on' of sorts with the other children as eager participants.

"Help me B." Veronica managed to shout from beneath the small children. Only Jackson was holding back preferring to watch from further away than get caught in the chaos. Betty managed to bounce her way over to Veronica moving the children off her.

"Okay guys, Ronnie needs to breathe." She helped Veronica to her feet. Betty helped Veronica to stay steady on her feet as the brunette adjusted her pearls around her neck and straightened her dress.

"Maybe I should go back to taking pictures." Veronica said as she stumbled again still trying to get her balance.

"It's like you have never been on one of these before." Betty giggled as her eyes caught the seriousness in Veronica's eyes. "Oh my gosh you have never been on one."

"Of course I haven't." Veronica said indignantly as she straightened her dress having finally found her footing and swaying with the motion of the castle.

"You are so posh sometimes."

"You love me anyway." Veronica retorted with a smile and it was true. Despite their differences Veronica had stuck by Betty's side.

"Yeah I do." She was holding her friend's hand as she pulled her along with her to keep bouncing with her and could start to see the beginnings of Veronica reluctantly enjoying herself. Betty looked around the garden of her family home and was so grateful for the ones that she had around her. Her eyes reached Jughead and she noticed that he was watching her from across the garden. Giving her a shy smile which she returned along with a quick wave. She had to remind herself that she had told him that she was happy to just be friends that she would be happy with that. But she couldn't help the way her chest would tighten when he looked at her. Her mind drifting back not only to their kiss, but the ways he was with Jackson, his sister, her family.

"Okay everyone, gather round for cake." Alice's voice rung over the yard. She walked over to the main table where the children had already gathered their eyes wide as they watched Alice put down the large chocolate cake, topped with two already lit candles.

"This looks delicious mom." Betty commented. Alice smiled broadly at the compliment as Polly shot the twins a look which made them quickly snap their hands behind their backs to remove the temptation of stealing a taste of the icing before the cake was cut.

"Okay best singing voices." Alice announced as she started the song, each member of the party singing Happy Birthday to the best of their abilities. Veronica continued to take pictures of the group while Archie stood behind her never missing an opportunity to use his singing voice. Jason had his arms wrapped around Polly as they watched on while keeping an eye on the twins who had inched ever closer to the rich chocolate cake. JB was bouncing Jackson on her knee while seated next to Juliet who was watching everyone around her.

She felt a hand on her back and looked over her shoulder to see Jughead standing behind her. Her heart was already thundering in her ears as his smile intensified as she met his eyes. She could feel the warmth of his hand through the thin material of her sundress and forced herself to turn her attention back to the cake and watching the flames flicker as her family and friends sang around her. Juliet was beaming ear to ear happy to have the attention centred on her.

"Okay blow out the candles." Betty shouted excitedly as Juliet blew out the candles with some help from her cousins. "Okay I'm guessing everyone wants cake." She pulled herself reluctantly from his touch and started to cut up the cake into roughly even slices. The kids quickly grabbed their pieces. Jughead moved from behind her to take a piece for Jackson and moved towards the step so they could sit.

Betty watched as he tried to get his son to take a bite of the cake. He took a bit himself taking an exaggerated bite before widening his eyes in pleasure and rubbing his tummy which had Jackson in a fit of giggles. He went to offer Jackson another bite before pretending to eat it himself. Jackson grabbed the fork before the cake could hit his mouth quickly shoving it into his own mouth giving a wide grin. "Yummy." He said his mouth still full of cake.

"He's a really good dad." Jellybean said from behind her, taking a plate from Betty. Betty shifted her attention to JB a little embarrassed at being caught staring. "I don't think he believes it himself. Still blames himself for what happened."

"Louise?" Betty confirmed.

"Yeah. There wasn't anything he could have done, or that anyone could of done, but that's Jug. He will always blame himself." JB knew that Jughead blamed himself for a lot of things. Their mom leaving, their dad's prison sentence. None of them his fault but that was the person he was. The weight of the world always on his shoulders.

"He hasn't told me much." Betty admitted. There was a part of her that wanted to know more. That wanted to know everything but that part was subdued by the part of her that knew that she had to be patient and to let him reveal what he could in his own time.

"He will. In time." JB took a bite of her cake, watching her brother as he and Jackson continued to share the cake with Jackson now offering the cake loaded fork to Jughead for a bite.

"I hope so." Betty really did hope that Jughead could heal in some way and not just for her own reasons. Because she wanted to get to know more and more about him. But also for his own peace of mind.

"Mommy, can we keep him?" The two twins ran up to Polly and Jason with a look of great importance on both of their faces.

"Can you keep who honey?" Polly replied.

"Jacky, we want to take him home with us." Hailey asked while her sister Candice stood by her side nodding eagerly in agreement.

"I think his dad might object." Jason answered hoping to sway his daughters from bothering the first potential boyfriend his sister in law had had in months.

"We will go ask." The two twins ran off in a hurry before Polly could stop them. They were scanning the garden for Jughead and soon found him on one of the benches watching as JB swung Jackson in the swing on the far side of the garden.

"Um Mister Jughead." Hailey asked courteously. Their mom was always telling them to ask politely for things it made it much more likely that people would say yes. "Could we take Jacky home with us? We will take good care of him."

"Very good care. Mommy says we take very good care of Chester." Candice added.

"And he is much smaller than Jacky." Hailey confirmed.

"Oh kids, I'm sure you would, but I think I might miss him too much." Jughead replied in the best way he could come up with.

"Oh." Disappointment crossed their faces and Jughead breathed a sigh of relief. He hated saying no to Jackson saying no to someone else's kids was something else entirely. Hailey then smiled broadly as an idea seemed to form in her mind. "That's okay Mister Jughead our mum misses us as well when we go to Grandma's." Their eyes continued to train on him looking up hopefully. Their attention was distracted by Betty's hands on their shoulders.

"Hey guys maybe we can all have a picnic soon, and then you can see Jackson again." Betty suggested as she spoke softly to the twins as she bent down to their eye level. They turned back to Jughead with a look of disappointment before turning back to face Betty who smiled brightly at them.

"Okay Aunt Betty." They both wrapped their arms around her and she wrapped her arms around them as Jughead mouthed a 'thank you'. "Can I talk to Mister Jughead? Maybe you can play hide and seek with the others."

"Okay. Thanks Auntie Betty." Betty rose back up to her feet as the two girls ran off in the direction of the jumping castle.

"I am absolutely terrified about when Jackson gets to that age." Jughead sighed as Betty took the seat next to him on the bench. "I mean he is so easily impressed now. Doesn't ask difficult questions." His mind drifted to what he would tell Jackson when he asked about his mom, about how he would tell him all about her without breaking down himself.

"You'll be fine." Betty said confidently. "Look at the great job you are doing now. You'll figure it out. We all do."

"No news then." Jughead asked before taking a sip of his drink hoping that he hadn't overstepped the boundaries.

"You mean Juliet's dad." Betty took a deep sigh. "You know I always think at occasions like this that he'll just show up." She brought her hand up to her mouth falling into the old habit of chewing her nails. It was an effort to stop herself from a more harmful coping mechanism for painful thoughts. Jughead took her free hand in his, his thumb running over the back of her hand in a soothing motion.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked." Jughead mentally scolded himself for bringing it up. He had made her upset now, at her daughter's birthday while everyone was celebrating and laughing he had managed to bring the mood down. It seemed to be a talent of his he had always had. Then again asking the tough questions probing for answers, his curiosity had made him the journalist that he was today.

"No it's fine. Really. I guess for a while it's been a fantasy despite what he's done that he will come back and say he's sorry. That he wants us to be family again. But he never does." She looked up at him and he could clearly see the unshed tears behind her green eyes and he could feel his heart aching for her.

He wanted to be the one to make it better. He felt that he could make it better.

"He doesn't deserve you." He managed to choke out. Meeting her gaze hoping that she could see just how much he meant it.

"Thanks," she said gratefully as if she didn't quite believe him but knew it was the polite thing to do. "But you know, I think this is one of the first times when I haven't been disappointed that he hasn't shown up, not for me anyway. Juliet deserves a father that loves her. But I don't need him anymore." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smiled brightly at him and he found himself smiling back at her. "Anyway enough about that. I am really glad that you came."

"Me too." He wanted to tell her everything when she was looking up at him with those bright green eyes, trusting and hopeful. But now wasn't the right time. He knew as soon as he started he wouldn't be able to stop. That the flood gates would be open and everything that had been so tightly locked away would flow in waves. He didn't want Jackson to see him like that, JB had already been witness to it and he did not care for her to see it again.

But he would tell her. He knew now that he could. That he wanted to.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the final chapter everyone, thank you so much for all your follows and faves and reviews over the course of this story it has been so nice to be able to share it with all of you. I imagine that it will not be the last story I tell in the particular universe.**

Jackson had taken no time to fall asleep for the night. He had barely kept his eyes open during dinner, after taking a brief nap in the car ride home and perked up slightly for his bath before falling asleep on Jughead's shoulder as he had his cuddles before bed. Jughead placed him gently down in his cot as he pulled the blanket up to his waist, bending down to place a kiss on his head as he stirred a little at the contact before closing his eyes again.

Jughead stood in the room for a while just watching him as he slept. He looked like her when he slept. He felt the stab of the memory but instead of pushing it down he let it wash over him. He let himself feel the loss. But also found comfort in the fact that he had Jackson. That he would always have a part of her with him.

He rubbed his eyes as he left the room. JB handed him a cup of tea as she sat down in her chair and he slumped down on the couch on the other side of the room.

"Big day." JB mused as she took a sip. Jughead nodded in agreement sipping his own drink.

"Jackson had a good time." He replied as he reflected on the days events and Jackson running with the larger kids feeling confident enough to leave his and JB's side even for brief moments as he played and laughed. He let out a soft chuckle.

"I think you did as well." JB prodded and Jughead gave a soft sigh. JB was never one for subtlety and he knew that she had been itching to enquire further as soon as they left the party Jackson's energy dwindling and his patience and good nature going with it. "Don't pull that face." She laughed as Jughead returned his attention to his tea and the girl in question. He had had a good time. Despite his hesitation of attending and letting himself get close to another person he had found himself smiling, making small talk, even laughing.

"Maybe I did." He could already feel the beginnings of a blush rising up the back of his neck as the memories replayed in his head.

"You're blushing."

"Maybe."

"Well I like her." JB said definitively as she got up from the couch to move towards her room. Before looking back at him over her shoulder. "I think she's good for you. And Jackson."

"Thanks JB."

"For?"

"Making me go today. For saving me from myself in New York. For being the best little sister I could have asked for." JB smiled.

"Don't go getting all mushy on me now Jughead." She teased as she reached up to mess up his hair. "I'm going to read for a bit before bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure." Jughead replied as he stretched himself out on the couch. His long limbs almost stretching to touch the other end. He looked over to his phone as it chimed signalling a new message. He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he saw that it was from Betty.

I know it's late, but I couldn't not send these. Betty 3

What followed the message was some of the pictures that had been taken from the party of Jughead and Jackson. There were some of the two of them with JB jumping on the castle, eating cake together, Jackson and Juliet sitting together.

The final picture was of the group singing happy birthday as Juliet smiled at those around her. He noticed himself standing behind Betty and the smile on her face. But also the smile on his own. He looked happy. He scrolled through them again allowing the feeling to wash over him. To allow himself to feel happy again. His finger traced along the outline of her cheek and he felt that feeling again in the pit of his stomach. The same feeling that had been there that night on her front porch. The feeling that he might just be falling for her.

***

Betty couldn't sleep. She knew that she should be tired, exhausted but her body was buzzing. She had deliberated over whether she should send the pictures her finger hovering over the send button for much longer than she would care to admit. She had then stared at the message window, a blue tick indicating that he had seen them. Only moments after she had sent them. She waited for a reply.

Jughead typing.. But then nothing followed. It then went blank and Betty began to regret her decision immediately. She had pushed too hard, again. She looked at the time on her phone 11.00pm much too late for acquaintances to be messaging each other. And why had she put that stupid heart on the end. She always used emojis in her messages though. If she had sent it to Archie it would have looked the same. But Jughead didn't know her like Archie did. He might have thought it meant something more. Then again didn't it.

She let out a frustrated groan into her pillow as she flopped down on her bed. Willing herself to sleep to escape the night and she would think of a way to apologise tomorrow. Unfortunately for Betty that was near impossible and her mind was busy working on possible plans when a quiet tap on her window broke her from her thoughts. She screamed as she saw a figure hovering outside her window quickly snapping her hand over her mouth to cease the sound as she saw a familiar face and beanie. She held a finger up, indicating for him to wait while she opened her bedroom door, poking her head out into the hallway to make sure that she hadn't woken any of the other inhabitants with her startled scream Luckily it seemed that no-one had stirred and Betty quietly re-shut her door before heading over to her bedroom window.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Betty whispered as she slid open her bedroom window. She moved away to allow him the space to finish climbing through her window.

"I wanted to see you." He attempted to navigate the window seat tripping over in the process and colliding with Betty, gripping onto her arms for support.

Betty started to laugh before clamping her hand over her mouth as she remembered that the rest of the house was sleeping. Her sister Polly and Jason were in the room next to hers staying over the night before driving back to their own home. The twins sleeping in Juliet's room on the floor in their roll out sleeping bags. They were so excited to have a sleep over and use their new sleeping bags that they did not complain about not being in their own beds.

"Everyone else is in bed." She whispered. "I feel like a naughty teenager sneaking a boy up to my room." Not that she had ever snuck a boy up to her room when she was younger, much too concentrated on her own future to even contemplate something like that.

"Well if you couldn't tell from my graceful entry I haven't done this before either." He adjusted the beanie on his head as he spoke, glancing over to her bed as the implications of what she might think that he wanted from her hit him. "Really, I just wanted to see you."

"I'm not complaining. Just if my mom catches you in here. Well-" Betty could only imagine what Alice Cooper would do if she found a man sneaking into her daughter's bedroom. Not that Betty had ever experienced it first hand, but her sister Polly had always had a lot of male admirers back in high school.

"Let's go somewhere then." Her eyes widened at his statement. "To talk," he clarified and her body seemed to relax as she contemplated his request. They had not had much time to talk at the party. Betty with her hosting responsibilities and Jughead looking after Jackson, in addition to being interrogated by her family and friends.

"I know a spot." Betty replied before she could give herself the opportunity to talk herself out of going with him in her own head.

"I'll drive." He made a move to head back out the window, taking a deep breath as the way down seemed so much higher than it did when he had climbed up. He turned back around to face her and held out his hand.

Betty shook her head, "I think I'll sneak out the front door." He shrugged his shoulders and put on a brave face as he made his exit from his room back down the old ladder he had found by the side of the house. He hoped as it creaked and rattled beneath him that it didn't break and send him crashing to the ground. That would definitely bring the wrath of Alice Cooper upon him.

***

They pulled up to the top of the hill as Betty directed him to stop and pull over. It was the classic make out point of the town. A hill overlooking the small town and Sweetwater River. But it was quiet and Jughead's truck was the only vehicle there. Betty got out of the car and headed towards the edge, before she turned around and indicated fro him to follow her. She sat down on the grass and enjoyed the cool sensation of the ground on her bare legs.

"Betty have you taken me to Riverdale's teenage make out spot?" He teased as he sat down on the grass beside her. She let out a giggle at his question and shook her head.

"It's the best place to see the stars." She let herself lie down on the grass keeping her eyes trained on the sky above them. "

"You come here often?"

"Sometimes. When things get too much. I like the peacefulness. The calm." He lay himself out next to her. He looked over at her as she continued to concentrate at the stars and was taken with her. Her expression was serene as she watched the night sky above them and he shifted his own attention to the stars that were above them. "When Richie left and I came back home. I would come out here most nights once Juliet was asleep. I felt so guilty as I slipped out each night. I knew mom was home but I just felt this need to escape the house. To have something that was for me."

"And now?"

"And now." Betty paused as she contemplated where she was now. How things had changed in the months since Richie had left her. She had grown, she was a mother and she had rediscovered her own strength. "Now I feel like I don't need to escape so much. Like I am home and it feels right."

"I want that feeling." Jughead admitted as he watched the stars twinkle above them. "This is going to sound ridiculous but today felt like I was closer to that feeling then I have been in a while. Since Louise has been gone."

"I'm glad." Betty said as she clasped her hand around his and he held onto her hand tighter. "I think everyone deserves that feeling."

"You're not going to tell me that it gets better?"

"That's what everyone says isn't it?" She said as she turned to face him propping herself up on her elbow as he turned his head to face her. Their hands breaking contact. "It doesn't though. Not really. It just becomes different. A new kind of normal."

"I'd like to give that a go. With you." Betty looked into his eyes and felt his hand come up to cup her cheek as she leaned instinctively into his touch. She willed her heart to stop furiously beating in her chest as she felt her feelings begin to swirl inside her. She had tried not to think about what could be between them. Wanting to give him time. Happy to be just friends but with his hand up against her cheek in this moment she knew that she wanted this.

He leaned up to prop himself up on his own elbow as he closed the distance between them pressing his lips up against hers while his thumb stroked softly against her skin. It wasn't the desperate kiss that they had shared on her front doorstep. It was slow and deep. His tongue swept over her lips as they explored one another. Her breath hitched as he shifted his body to move over her. She let her head rest against the grass feeling the softness of the ground beneath her as she brought her arms up to wrap around his torso as he braced himself on his elbows his body hovering millimeters over her own. He pulled back to look into her eyes to see them smiling up at him. He brushed his fingers over his own lips already missing the warmth of hers.

"You do know that if we are going to date I'm going to need to know your first name. The real one." Jughead let out a groan at the suggestion flopping back down on the grass in defeat. Betty giggled as she rolled over to lean her head against his chest laying her arm over his torso as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder holding her tight.

He didn't feel that pang of guilt as his fingers traced absent patterns on her covered skin. He felt a sense of relief. Maybe even a hope that he may have finally found home.

"It's Forsythe."


End file.
